Seven Deadly Enemies of Man
The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man are a villainous group of demons in the DC Comics universe. They are enemies of Captain Marvel (Shazam). History The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, also known as the Seven Deadly Sins, are seven powerful demons, that represent the seven deadly sins of Judeo-Christian religions, The demons can take control of people's bodies and force them to follow their base desires. The Sins were captured by the wizard Shazam many years ago and encased in seven mockingly stone statues, which were placed in the Rock of Eternity. Currently, the Enemies remain imprisoned, but they escaped on at least one occasion the destruction of the Rock of Eternity at the hands of the Spectre, however, Captain Marvel managed to trap them once again. The demons have escaped their prisons several times to cause havoc, usually freed by another villain. King Kull releases them, planning to make Sin bombs and destroy the world along with turning Billy Batson to stone, but he is defeated and the Sins again imprisoned. The Seven Deadly Sins identify them by their traditional theological versions (Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust). When the Spectre destroyed the Rock of Eternity and killed Shazam the Sins were released. When the Rock was rebuilt the Sins were again captured, although they try and torment Marvel as he can hear their thoughts, and they are implied to have caused trouble at a full moon. It is claimed that Pride is the rudest and dangerous. In Other Media Television *The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man appear in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Power of Shazam". After fighting Black Adam and learning about his origins, Captain Marvel transforms back into Billy Batson who is accompanied by Batman and tries to get some answers from the wizard Shazam. He takes Batman to a subway station and they ride a magical train to the tunnel where Shazam resides on Earth. They walk past statues imprisoning the Seven Deadly Sins and confront the wizard's astral projection. He explains that 5,000 years ago, he had chosen Teth Adam as his champion. However, Teth Adam was corrupted and took the name Black Adam, and sought to rule the world. Shazam had no choice but to strip him of his powers and banish him from Earth. Black Adam and the others arrive, following the tracking unit's signal. They gag and tie up Billy and subdue Batman, but are unable to touch Shazam's astral self. Doctor Sivana finds a tunnel to the Rock of Eternity, where Shazam's physical form resides, and they depart. First, however, Black Adam unleashes the Seven Deadly Sins. Batman is quickly overwhelmed but manages to throw a Batarang, freeing Billy so that he can remove his gag, speak the magic word, and transform into Captain Marvel. He makes short work of the Sins and they depart for the Rock of Eternity, floating in limbo. Film *The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man make a brief appearance in the short film Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. They are seen imprisoned in their statues when Billy Batson encounters the Wizard Shazam where he explains Black Adam's origins and that Billy is his new champion. *The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man appear as the secondary antagonists in the 2019 superhero film, Shazam!. Sometime during the Egyptian period, Black Adam used his powers to unleash the Seven Deadly Sins upon his enemies for revenge, which killed thousands. In the present time, they appear as allies to the film's main villain, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana. Gallery Seven_Deadly_Enemies_of_Man_001.jpg|Seven Deadly Enemies of Man imprisoned in their statues. SevenDeadlySins_-_New_52.jpg|The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Appearances in The New 52. Sevendeadlyenemiesofman.jpg|Seven Deadly Enemies of Man imprisoned in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Seven Deadly Enemies of Man.png|Seven Deadly Enemies of Man imprisoned in Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. Seven_Deadly_Enemies_of_Man_002.jpg Seven_Deadly_Enemies_of_Man_003.jpg Seven_Deadly_Enemies_of_Man_Prime_Earth_0001.JPG.jpg Wrath_Prime_Earth_0001.JPG.jpg|Wrath. Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Prime Earth 0002.jpg Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Prime Earth 0003.jpg Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Prime Earth 0004.jpg Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Prime Earth 0005.jpg Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Demon Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Supervillains Category:Teams Category:Live Action Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer